Sunshine, On a Cloudy Day
by A-non.Lurker
Summary: future-fluff O/S. Involves our favorite family: The Scott's! LP and Sawyer , NH and Jamie , plus LPNH and kids interaction. More of a summary inside.


**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is basically a giant fluff piece that's a result of weeks' worth of stress-relief between clients at work! (So the flow may be a little off...) The first section is LP and Sawyer, the second section is NH and Jamie, the third section includes moments between all the Scotts, and the last ones focus solely on NH and LP interactions...that way, you can skip what you don't think you'll like, lol. It's a day out, family style! Rated M for a few instances of language, and light, subtle smut. You've been warned!  
**

**I don't own the show or it's characters, only the journey I choose to take them on.**

**This is my first time even attempting to write NH... Let me know if I should ever try again, lol! I took some liberties with this though...Jamie acts six. Period. **

**Title and lyrics from "My Girl" by The Temptations.

* * *

  
**

_I guess you'd say,_

_what can make me feel this way?_

_My girl… _

Soft baby giggles fill the room as the little girl reaches above her head to the small basketball hoop that hangs on the wall over the crib.

The sound from the monitor on his bedside table brings a smile to Lucas' face. He loves her laugh, and loves hearing it first thing in the morning, before starting his day. He looks over at the sleeping form of his wife, the smile deepening.

He could wake up like this every day.

In fact he does, and he thanks the universe every time he gets to. He can't imagine living any other life, waking to any other sound or any other sight.

She stirs next to him, and he unconsciously holds his breath a little in anticipation of seeing those gorgeous eyes open. Ever since that time when he feared they'd never do so again, he's come to treasure the moment green meets blue for the first time each day. It's a feeling he thinks will never fade, since he can't see himself not loving her this much or needing her to be there.

Babbling joins the giggles over the monitor, causing his wife to smile before even opening her eyes. As soon as she does, they meet his.

"Hi." She murmurs, propping herself up on her elbow facing him.

He leans over for a kiss; a slow, deep, soul scorching one. "Hi." He pulls back with one last quick kiss and studies her for a moment.

Her emerald eyes are sparkling with all kinds of emotions, a light flush colors her cheeks, and a satisfied smile rests on her lips. Her hair is a wild, tangled mess caused by his hands throughout the night—something he's absurdly proud of—and she's completely captivating and sexy as hell. Not that she'll ever agree, which is why he makes it a point to tell her so. Often.

This morning is no exception.

"You know, I think I love you more right now than yesterday. And you look beautiful."

Her flush only deepens and spreads as she moves to a sitting position. "No I don't." She mumbles, holding the blankets tight against her chest. "You're just biased. And slightly crazy."

"About you." He tells her, stealing another quick kiss.

She smirks at him and laughs teasingly, "Smooth."

He loves her laugh.

He maneuvers them so that she's wrapped in his arms, warm skin against warm skin, and his mouth is covering hers. Her hold on the blankets loosens as she gets caught up in the moment, reaching one hand to cradle the back of his head and pull him that much closer.

"Ma na na na. Bam eh oh…dada, mama…"

They pull apart with half laughs, resting their foreheads together. Lucas groans softly. "I'll get her."

"Good. I'm kinda cold."

He rolls his eyes and slides out of bed, cursing under his breath as cool air hits his body. A muffled snicker from the bed has him making a face at her as he rapidly pulls on a T-shirt and sweats. His wife just pulls the blankets around her and snuggles deeper into their bed with an exaggerated hum of contentment.

He gives her a devilish grin, moving to her side of the bed. She eyes him a little warily while he bends to kiss her temple. As he goes to head to the door, he quickly yanks the blankets off his naked wife, saying "ssssoooo beautiful."

She shrieks his name, curling in on herself while her hand searches for the covers. She mumbles a few choice threats and curses under her breath.

He can't help but laugh on his way out. And admire his self control, since he only turned to look at all that nakedness—all that Peyton—just once. And he didn't run back.

Their daughter is too busy balancing against the head of her crib on wobbly legs to notice his entrance. He's convinced she's just as stubborn as her mother, and this is only adding support to his argument. She's still fruitlessly reaching for the basketball hoop even though it's a good five inches from her hand, babbling at it like she's trying to convince it to move closer.

He laughs to himself and simply wraps his hands around her waist and lifts her. She grabs it, tugging on the rim and squealing in delight, her tiny body wriggling. He pulls her towards him and presses a kiss to her head.

"Morning, baby girl."

"Dada!" She coos, as if she's just realizing he's there. He's gifted with a pat to the face and a big grin as she points to the basketball hoop. "Ba!"

"That's right, my little genius. A basketball hoop." He praises, settling her onto the changing table.

"Ba hooo." She repeats, mostly just mimicking the sounds, but still making him grin widely.

He's so proud that his baby's a genius. She's only eight months old, and can already say more than a handful of words. Plus, he knows she understands people when they talk to her, even if she can't quite express it yet.

Since he's aware it amuses his wife, he holds a conversation with their daughter while he changes her; about how silly Peyton is, and how he's so much cooler at everything. He looks forward to paying for that one later.

He likes to think the baby agrees with him, since she's giggling and waving her fists at all the big points he's making. But she does the same thing to the stuffed lion cub that captures her attention for a moment. "Ya! Hi!"

"Bye!" She waves to the plush toy as he carries her out of the nursery.

He's only slightly disappointed when he re-enters their room to find his wife covered up in a T-shirt and 'jama bottoms, lounging against a mountain of pillows covering the bed. He much prefers her lying in their bed without clothes.

As soon as she sees him, she scoffs and raises an eyebrow. "Dude, you only _wish_ you were as cool as me."

"Mama!" The baby squirms and reaches out tiny hands. Lucas sets her down on the bed and watches her crawl and scoot into Peyton's waiting arms.

"There's my big girl! Give me kisses." She coos to the baby, accepting her daughter's version; tiny pursed lips accompanied with a 'mu-ah' sound effect.

"I _am_ cool." He insists, flopping onto the bed with the other two.

"Maybe." Peyton drawls, placing their daughter on the bed between them.

She pats her hand on her mother's thigh, "Coo."

Peyton grins, leaning over to kiss a tiny upturned face. "Yes you are, Sawyer Scott. The coolest."

The baby beams, like she knows she's just been complimented.

Lucas just has to tease his wife, the opportunity is practically begging to be taken. "Weren't you _cool_ this morning?"

She swats his arm, eyes darting to the infant in front of her. He laughs out loud, knowing full well the baby didn't understand, but finding it hilarious that Peyton still worries. And she still blushes, which he loves.

"Daddy's mean." She pouts to the baby, who waves a fist in apparent agreement.

"Meh." The verbal concurrence results in an indignant "Hey!" from Lucas. It's Peyton's turn to burst into laughter, causing the baby to giggle around the fist she brought to her mouth.

He loves the sound of their laughter. Even when it's at his expense.

He takes the moment to consider the females in front of him while Peyton plays with Sawyer, eliciting more giggles from the little girl.

Sometimes he still can't believe that this is his life; this is what he gets to have every day. One of those girls stole his heart before he was even old enough to think about such things. The other came to be as soon as he grew up enough to grab onto his forever and not let go. And they both continually capture his heart again in quiet, little moments throughout the day.

He just can't imagine having any other life. He refuses to.

Sometimes, when Sawyer's sleeping and they've just finished 'napping,' they'll play a game of what if. What if Sawyer grows up to be a famous knife eater? What if Lucas has to travel to 'weird' countries for his next book? What if Peyton loses her arms and has to learn to paint holding brushes between her toes?

Most of the time they're silly things like that. But every once in a while, a serious question will find its way in, knocking the breath out of the recipient. She did that to him a lot. Most notably when she once questioned 'what if they had never made it to where they are?'

He hadn't been sure what would come out of his mouth when he opened it. But he did it anyway. "Nothing. Because we would have always made it here, no matter what."

As soon as the words came, he felt the truth of them straight down to his soul. He figures she did too, since she simply cuddled closer and pressed a kiss to his chest right over his heartbeat before laying her head there.

He had worried that she might not believe him—given their history, could you blame her?—especially when she'd once told him that it wasn't about what you say, but what you do. He had said a lot of things to her over the different stages of their relationship, things she took to heart and things she let slide.

When he queried that in a 'what if,' her answer was to kiss him and simply state that he tells her he loves her all the time without having to _say_ the words, even though they're said quite often. When he pondered what she meant, he realized she was talking about the little things he does for her that—to him—are so absolutely effortless. But to her, they mean a lot. When he takes the time to listen to her problems, when he notices she's having a bad day and does something to cheer her up, or when she's feeling adventurous and he drops what he's doing to join her. Those actions come as naturally as breathing, but are the ones she chooses to 'listen' to. He also realized he 'listens' to her now in much the same manner—by what she does, and not just what she says.

It's all as simple as it is complicated, but any other way and it wouldn't be them.

And he can't picture any future that isn't them.

He snaps back to the present when a wiggling baby is plopped onto his lap and his wife's wide green eyes laugh into his. He can't help his answering smile.

"Where were you?" She teases.

He smirks back, "Oh, in bed. With two beautiful ladies." He puts just enough innuendo into the statement to have her rolling her eyes and flicking his head with her finger.

"Ow." He mocks dryly.

"Owie?" Sawyer tilts her head to look at him. "Keh." She tugs at his T-shirt, using it to try and stand. He shares a look with Peyton, seeing in her expression that she knows what their daughter wants and is charmed by it. She reaches over and helps Sawyer up, situating her for her intended goal; the baby leans over and places a smacking kiss to his 'owie' and then pats it.

He completely falls in love with both of them yet again.

* * *

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. _  
_I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim._

He's always been an early riser, a result of having to drag himself out of bed for workouts all throughout his life. The first moments of waking are usually his favorite, when he can stay warm and comfy with his arms wrapped around his wife. When he can study this amazing woman to his heart's content, and she can't do anything about it.

But sometimes _he_ can do something about it.

A quick glance at the clock assures him that he has the time he wants and a look at the locked door gives him a different kind of assurance. Smiling boyishly, Nathan props up on his side and gently slides the covers off the woman next to him. He has to stifle the chuckle at the tiny lambs gracing her pajama shorts, adoring the sense of whimsy that runs through his wife.

Beginning by removing the lock of dark hair hanging over her eyes, Nathan lightly traces his fingertips over the features of her face, letting his smile deepen when she turns into his touch. When his fingers dance over her collarbone, she stirs and sleepily opens beautiful brown eyes.

"Nathan?" She mumbles, voice heavy with sleep, giving him a confused look before letting her eyes fall closed again.

Laughing softly, he teases, "Well, who else were you expecting to find next to you in bed?"

A smile blooms, "George Bailey. I did promise to love him 'til the day I die." She affects the accent as well, making him groan and retaliate with a tickle to her side.

Squeaking out a laugh, she wriggles away, finally opening her eyes completely. The moment they meet his is one he wishes he could capture forever.

Nathan will be the first to admit that he's not always the most sentimental of people. Except when it comes to Haley. It sneaks up on him sometimes, but moments like these make him extremely grateful to the day he decided to storm into her life. If you'd have asked him back then, Nathan would have told you—quite arrogantly—that by this point in his life he'd be playing in the NBA, taking advantage of the scores of women fawning over him, and answering to no one. He would've laughed himself stupid if someone told him he'd be happily married with a six year old son, and just entering the training portion of his NBA career.

But that's the way it is, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Jeez, Nathan." The moment's broken by her exasperated tone as she spies the clock. "I still have valuable snoozing time. Why am I up?"

"Maybe because _I _am?" He raises his eyebrows and grins wolfishly, deliberately and obviously leering at her chest.

There's only a second of stunned silence and the shocked expression leaves her face almost before he can notice it had been there. But he does notice. Her expression melts into the sexiest one he can recall her ever wearing as she leans forward, murmuring, "Oh, _really_?" right before heatedly kissing him.

He shifts onto his back, pulling her to lay over him, all without ever interrupting the kissing. She slides down his body a little, trailing open mouth kisses across his jaw, down his neck, and onto his chest. He moans low his throat, sliding his hands under her tank top. She sits up long enough to discard her shirt, before melding their lips once again, Nathan's hands roaming over newly bared skin.

"God, babe." He breathes out, entranced with the auburn-haired goddess straddling him and delighting in the pink flush that appears on the skin he can see. He wants to see more.

He throws his head back with a hissed, "Oh, double fuck." His frustration at the interruption of enthusiastic knocking apparent in the vulgarity he so rarely employs.

Haley whacks his chest with a chiding look for his language as she calls, "One second!"

Reaching for her discarded tank top, she grins impishly at her husband and simpers, "Aww, and we didn't even get to have _one_, never mind a double."

His answering glower causes her to laugh, as she detangles from him and heads for the door. Nathan watches her go with a sigh, absently sitting up and pulling the blankets to cover his lap.

Their son, Jamie, bounces into the room with a "Mornin' Momma!" barely pausing long enough to pat her arm, before making a beeline for the bed.

"Whoa, buddy." Nathan grunts as 45 pounds of boy plows into him.

"You're still here!" Jamie half-hollers excitedly, pulling back to look at his father expectantly. "Soooo, what're we gonna do today?"

Haley huffs and falls backwards onto the bed next to her two favorite guys. "Little man, I love you, but it's only 6:30 in the morning. I vote for _more sleep_!"

The little blonde boy rolls his eyes at his mother, deftly avoiding her wiggling fingers as she half-heartedly attempts to retaliate. Nathan watches on with a small smile, happy to be sharing this time with them. For the past several weeks, he's been going through intensive training and practices with the Charlotte Bobcats, spending long amounts of time away from home. Right now, he's on 'break', with the game schedule resuming in another week.

Since he's been home, Jamie's been making that same entrance every morning. Nathan usually loves it; this morning, not so much. But he plays along anyway. "What do you want to do?"

"Please, no RiverCourt." Haley whines, before Jamie can say anything.

"Hey!" He's indignant, pouting up at his mom. "I like going there."

"Me, too." Nathan adds helpfully.

She rolls her eyes and waves her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. Basketball." But he's aware that she's just teasing; she always tells him that it makes her happy seeing her men playing a sport they love, together.

"What's more fun than basketball?" Jamie questions, his tone making it obvious there isn't a real answer...nothing's better, in his opinion.

When both males turn their gazes to Haley, she simply raises an eyebrow. "Um, anything."

A statement like that can't go undisputed in this Scott household. Somehow, amid all of the trash talk and catcalls, the three of them end up in a fiercely competitive tickling fight. Until Haley's laughing so hard she can barely breathe, and Jamie nearly pees his pants; Nathan is definitely the clear winner.

In more ways than one, actually. He lays there, letting his heartbeat calm, savoring the feeling of utter happiness that fills the room. Turning his head, he meets the eyes of his wife who smiles softly at him from over their son's blonde head. This is his whole world, right here. Seven years ago, he walked into a tutor center looking to start trouble for his estranged half-brother. He didn't expect to meet a girl who would make him want to be a better person. He didn't expect to actually become a better person, not just to her, but to everyone. And he didn't think he'd ever have a _brother _in every sense of the word. His life's been better for knowing her. It hasn't been an easy journey, but it's definitely been worth it.

Jamie pops up into a sitting position between his parents, apparently done with resting. "So, if no RiverCourt, what do you wanna do, Momma? You can pick today." He offers sweetly.

"Something fun." Nathan throws in, snickering at the mock affronted look that crosses his wife's face. "Nothing dorky, Hales."

"Hey!" She makes a face at him, pouting when Jamie giggles and high-fives his dad. "I'll have you know, I'm an awesome person!"

"I think you're cool." Jamie asserts, looking a little worried that they may have hurt her feelings.

Haley runs a hand through her son's hair, then pulls him down for a quick hug. "Thank you, baby boy. So are you." She turns to her husband and sticks her tongue out, "But not you."

Jamie finds this hilarious. Nathan makes a face at her before asking, "So what's the plan then, oh-cool-one?"

"You know, Luke and I were talking the other day about the new exhibit at the Zoo. They just implemented a 'See 'n Touch' center on marine wildlife." She turns onto her side and props up on her elbow. "We talked about going sometime soon, since it's been open long enough to not be bombarded with people. What do you think?"

"A 'See 'n Touch'?" Their son tilts his head. "You mean, I'd get to feel real life ocean animals?"

"Yeah." Haley smiles. "The guides explain how to do that without hurting the animals. Luke said there'll be small sharks, sea slugs of different species, star fish, anemone, and even manta rays."

"Cool! Lets do that!"

"Sounds fun." Nathan agrees. "And educational." Of course. That's what he gets for marrying a tutor-turned-teacher; learning never stops. But he's grateful his son gets to grow up in that kind of environment; to know that learning doesn't have to solely mean textbooks and boring lectures.

She wrinkles her nose at his amused tone. "It's a plan then. The gates open at nine, sooo...more sleep?"

"I'm wide awake. Up for the day. Raring to go." Before he can come up with another cliched statement, she reaches over Jamie and swats at his laughing mouth.

"Can Uncle Lucas come?" Jamie suddenly asks. "Since you were talkin' to him about it?"

"Sure. I can call him a little later." Haley says, stressing, "It's way to early right now."

"Eh, he's probably awake anyway, with the princess." Nathan is absolutely fascinated with the little girl, loving to try and make her giggle. She has the cutest laugh ever.

"Maybe." His wife shrugs. "Or, _she's_ letting them sleep in." A pointed look at her child accompanies the statement. A look that flies right over the kid's head.

Jamie changes the subject, finding more interest in the plans for the day than talking about sleeping. "I wanna touch a shark."

"Yeah..." Both males can hear the rather distinct hesitance in her voice.

"It'll be fun Momma." Jamie coaxes. She shakes her head.

Nathan taunts, "Yeah. Don't be chicken."

"If I was, the shark would probably eat me." She mutters. This sends Jamie into peals of laughter, collapsing onto her inert figure and giving his mom a big hug.

"We'll take care of you." He promises.

"Of course." Nathan nods, then grins, "Plus, you can always cower behind Sawyer if it gets too scary for you! She doesn't mind sharks and stuff."

"The baby?" Jamie says doubtfully. "How's she gonna take care of Momma?"

Nathan laughs loudly, earning a frown from his son. "Doofus. I didn't mean the Mini-Peyt."

Haley absently toys with her husband's hair, smiling to herself when Jamie rolls his eyes and mimics her hand wave from earlier.

"Da-_ad_! When are you gonna start being normal, and call them by their _real _names? It's _Aunt_ Peyton and the baby is Sawyer. _Not_ Aunt Peyton as Sawyer and Sawyer as Peyton."

"Plus, her name's not even Sawyer anymore. It's _Scott_." Haley adds, easily following their boy's train of thought that Nathan has to take a minute to process.

"Me and Brooke named her first." Nathan argues stubbornly. "So she's still Sawyer."

Jamie sighs, "What about the real Sawyer?"

Nathan shrugs, hiding his grin. "That's her fault, naming her kid after herself. So the kid's Mini-Peyt."

"Oh, and baby? It's _Brooke and I_." His wife corrects with a smirk, recalling memories from way back when, during countless tutoring sessions. It makes his heart warm; having those simple moments to share and reminisce over.

"I'm named after Momma and you don't call me Mini-Haley." Jamie butts in, before jumping topics. "Oh, Momma! Can I wear my new jersey Daddy brought me?"

"Again?" Her eyes widen in exaggeration. "If you _must_. And only if you let me sleep a little longer."

She was quick to offer the bribe, and Nathan's not surprised at all to see how fast his basketball-loving son accepts. The kid fairly falls prostrate on the bed and clenches his eyes tightly shut, unmoving.

He and his wife share their amusement of their son's actions with an exchange of glances that speaks volumes. As Haley does as promised and curls up to doze some more, Nathan silently watches the two people he loves most.

Nope. Not for the world would he trade this.

* * *

Nathan follows his brother as they weave between tables, looking for a good spot to eat lunch. It's crowded and the lines are long, so Haley had volunteered to hold a place in line if the guys grabbed a table. One of them would go back and help her bring the food after dropping off their stuff.

"Oh, thank God." The utter relief in Luke's voice when they find one makes Nathan laugh as the blonde rids his arms of the umbrella-stroller, diaper bag, and the huge stuffed lioness Sawyer had become fascinated with.

"Weak!" Nathan teases. He turns to the baby in his arms and simpers, "Isn't your daddy a weakling? Not like Uncle Nathan, who's really strong." When she giggles, he beams, happy that he can still make her laugh after quite a long absence from her short life.

Lucas just rolls his eyes. "Says the man who's only holding a 15 pound baby versus my 30 pounds of awkwardly shaped stuff."

They share chuckles at the humor of both of those weight amounts, since neither one is a real show of prowess.

"Whatever, man. Go help my wife." Nathan orders. Adding with a smirk, "If you think you can handle that."

Lucas just shakes his head as he goes to walk away, pausing for a moment to playfully tap his daughter's nose. Nathan takes another look at his niece, who's waving enthusiastically at her retreating father, before looking around him almost helplessly. He forgot to get Lucas to find a highchair for the baby. He can't go looking for one and watch the table and stuff at the same time. Plus, even only 15 pounds gets heavy after almost an hour carrying her around and the thought of another 15-20 minutes makes his arms ache.

"What do we do?" Nathan questions the baby, who blinks up at him.

She wiggles and kicks her feet, saying, "Ah doh mo!" He has to laugh at how close those sounds come to forming _I don't know, _but laughter fades when the disconcerting thought enters his mind that she was actually trying to say that. He gives her a weird look, but she simply smiles at him, so he shakes the feeling away. Probably spending too much time listening to his brother, who likes to claim that the Mini-Peyt's an absolute genius.

"Excuse me?" Nathan turns towards the soft question to see a cute red-head eyeing him suspiciously. The red-head's mom gestures to the high chair at the end of her table, "We're headed out. Do you want this?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Nathan says enthusiastically as he reaches for it, dragging it over and plopping his niece inside.

"Of course." She nods, smiling politely. "She's a cutie." The woman adds, tilting her head towards Sawyer.

The baby beams. "Tank ooh!" Which causes Nathan to stare at her incredulously and the woman to grin and exclaim over her smartness too, before gathering up her own kid and disappearing into the crowd. Nathan has to sit down, slightly dazed. He eyes Sawyer, who's looking around with interest. Spying the lioness, she excitedly babbles nonsense words to it, and bangs a hand on her tray for emphasis; Nathan's relieved, since this kind of communication is more normal from a baby. He's positive that when Jamie was her age he wasn't as talkative. But, then again, From what he can remember and what he's told, Peyton does spend an absurd amount of time talking to her daughter as she does things. And she can't stand baby-talk, so only actual words are used...just in a baby-voice sometimes. He'll have to have a chat with her about the freakiness of an eight-month-old's conversational ability.

* * *

Haley impatiently jiggles her foot; she's been waiting in this line for what feels like hours, and all for some dumb pizza slices and hotdogs. She hadn't considered the fact that it was a Saturday when she came up with the plan to visit the Zoo.

Lucas fights a grin at the murderous gaze she turns on the man in front of them. Keeping his voice low he teases, "Gives a whole new perspective on 'if looks could kill' doesn't it?"

Her look turns sheepish, which makes him chuckle. He's known the brunette for more than half his life and is well aware of her inability to wait for things she deems mostly inconsequential but that she really wants. She's always had the utmost patience with customers in his mom's cafe, with students who needed tutoring, and with her family or friends' issues. But when it comes to waiting in lines for movies, for books, (for shopping in general), or even when she wants someone to admit that she's right, Haley can't stand waiting.

"Agh. Why did we think this was a good idea?" She questions rhetorically.

Lucas shrugs. "I was just gonna spend the day with my girls. You're the one who had to get Jamie to guilt us into joining you here."

"Hey!" She swats his arm in protest. "You wanted to come! Actually, you're the one who kept talking about the See 'n Touch for, like, the past two weeks!"

"Maybe." He concedes. He gets a little distracted by the crying that suddenly erupts, craning his head so he can find it's origins. Haley has to grin at this instinct of his; he's such a great dad. For as long as she's known him, he's wanted the 'fairytale' of his version of happily ever after: a house in their little town, a quiet career, Peyton Sawyer as his wife, and a couple of babies that take after her. And now, he's living his dream. So is she. Of course, hers is a little different from when she was a kid, but it's everything she never knew she wanted.

He brings his attention back to his best friend and gives a half grin, continuing as if he hadn't just gotten distracted. "Anyway, just because I wanted to see the exhibit, doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to suggest going on a Saturday."

"But dumb enough to agree when someone else suggests it?" She shoots back, in a sickly sweet voice.

He smirks. "Peyton said if I came, she'd make it worth it. Jamie did a great job suckering her in."

Haley wants to laugh at Jamie's ability to guilt his aunts and uncles into things, but the mental image he just put into her head of Peyton's bribe has her making faces. So not a picture she wants haunting her thoughts. Ew.

"What did you think of the exhibit?"

The speed at which she changes the subject makes him snicker, but he obliges without a fuss. He figures her way of retaliation wouldn't give_ him_ pleasant images. "It was even better than they made it sound."

She agrees readily. They spend the next few minutes going over the animals and their childrens' reactions as they make great strides in line. Jamie, of course, had a blast. He asked a million questions of the guide, even being the first kid to volunteer at demonstrating how to stroke a tiger shark. His favorite had ended up being the manta rays, since they held an odd slimy feel that he loved. Plus, Haley hadn't minded putting her hand in that pool, so the fact that he got to share the experience with _both_ parents had made it better for him. Lucas and Peyton hadn't intended for Sawyer to be an avid participant, being only eight-months-old; but the little girl had wiggled and writhed to be closer to the exhibits, squealing excitedly at every _Sawyer, watch this _from her cousin. Finally, Peyton had just taken her daughter's miniature hand in hers, and shared the experience of touching tiny sea creatures. Yes, even the sharks, despite protests from a very disturbed Aunt Haley.

Both kids had loved it, spending the entire time laughing in delighted fascination. Nathan and Peyton had loved it, especially the part when they tried to scare Jamie with horror stories about the deadlier oceanic life. Lucas and Haley had loved it; judging by the amount of books they bought, both were intent on continuing interest...theirs and their kids'.

The decision was then made to continue the great day and explore the rest of the zoo. Which, naturally, meant stopping to eat lunch before getting down to business. Lunch meant crazily long lines. Lines meant patience, which Haley wasn't feeling. But patience pays off, when they both look up to notice they're next for ordering.

Lucas literally laughs loudly at his sister-in-law's face as she practically jumps to the register with an exclamation of, "Finally!"

* * *

"Dude, I like that one!" Peyton points out, drawing Jamie's attention to a boy who has his face painted like a reptile. They're third in line to get his face painted, but the young blonde is adamant to have a bobcat, despite her efforts to go a different direction.

"It's okay." He agrees, wiggling their clasped hands in a cajoling manner. "I think _you'd_ look cool with that."

She rolls her eyes and wrinkles her nose at him. "Aren't you getting tired of always getting a mascot? You get one painted on your face every time you go to your dad's games."

Jamie shrugs. "I don't think I ever had one as cool as this, though! They usually put a little face on my cheek, not make my face look like the animal."

"I guess." Peyton says airily. "I just thought, I don't know, that you'd be more adventurous after this morning."

He looks at her a little confused. Seeing his expression, she continues, "You know. You got to see all sorts of new and fascinating animals that you really liked. I just thought you might want to try something new for today."

Since he seems to be mulling it over, Peyton sweetens the deal. "Then, next time your dad has a home game, I'll paint your _whole_ face to look like a bobcat."

"Really?" Seeing her nod, he holds up his hand for a high-five to seal the promise. "Sweet!"

He begins to look around him in earnest this time, for an animal he might want to wear. Peyton smiles to herself. She does think he needs to broaden his horizons, because the boy likes to live and breathe sports, matching up his current favorite animals with the mascots of favored teams. But she does have a secondary reason: her bet with Haley. The brunette had smugly claimed that Jamie would come back as a bobcat if Peyton let him talk her into going to the face painting station. She said he'd _never_ get anything else. Peyton had challenged that, saying he might even just get a raven (his other favorite team to represent) or even something different all together. But Haley insisted that she knew her son, and he wouldn't be swayed. She can't wait to see the other woman's face when she gets babysitting duty three weekends in a row. Ha.

"Aunt Peyton?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you gonna get?"

She smiles, "Well, I wasn't planning to get mine done."

Jamie frowns at her. "Why not?"

"Because adults don't usually get their faces painted. Unless they're cheering for their team." She amends, knowing that fact would be something he'd bring up, since he sees it happen often at sporting events.

"Well, that's boring!" He exclaims in a slight disgusted tone. "It's a good thing _you_ aren't like most grown-ups. Or a boring one."

She quirks her eyebrow and purses her lips. He smiles at her a little _too_ innocently. She caves. Damn those Scott eyes.

"I dunno. Help me decide what to get."

"Yeah-ya!" He bounces in place and throws his arms around her waist in celebration. She hears a muffled laugh behind her, turning her head to see a man with a small girl perched on his hip. He mouths, _well played_ with a nod in the little boy's direction. She smiles sheepishly before giving her attention back to her nephew, knowing full well that she tends to give in easily when it comes to Jamie or Sawyer. Especially when it's something this simple.

And, it's funny how some things turn out every once in a while. It's now their turn, both groups in front of them having just gotten called to stations, when the only clearly available one puts up her 'break' sign. The other two barely started, so their waiting time's just beginning. The fourth station has a rather large group they're only halfway through.

"What! No fair!" Jamie pouts, crossing his arms mutinously. Peyton silently echos his sentiment; they'd been waiting in line for a good fifteen minutes.

She meets the eyes of the face-painter, who just gives a small shrug before gathering up her purse. "Wait here." Peyton tells her nephew quietly, moving to intercept the lady before she can leave.

"Hi, um—" A quick glance at her name-tag, "Brenda, I—"

"No." She's interrupted briskly. "I can't squeeze him in real fast. I really need a break, but I'll be back in 10-15 minutes."

Before she can move past, Peyton smoothly steps in front of her again. "Fast question. Are those individual—or company—stations or do they belong to the zoo?"

Hazel eyes are narrowed at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if we could make a deal. I'm an artist. What if I, say..._rent,_ your station from you for the next ten minutes? I can do our faces and be done by the time your break is over."

Brenda just stares at her.

She adds coaxingly, "That's two less faces to do, you get paid for doing no labor, _and_ you get your break."

The other woman eyes her for a moment, but Peyton's rather good at this faux-confidence thing; that's how she got Mia's record deal through John the way she wanted it.

Brenda sighs, "Pay now and you leave my supplies the way you found them." Gesturing to the station behind her, which is pretty neatly organized. Easy enough.

Peyton agrees, pulling out the fee for two faces, and grinning at Brenda's fast retreat. She motions Jamie over, noting the man who was standing behind them staring at her with wide eyes. He says something to Jamie before the boy darts away to join her at the face painting station.

"That guy said to tell you 'well played' whatever that means." He informs her breathlessly. She chuckles. Looking around, Jamie asks, "What happened? Where'd that lady go?"

"She took her break." Peyton says simply, gently maneuvering Jamie to sit on the chair. "She said I can borrow her paint supplies to do our faces while she's gone."

His blue eyes widen. "Awesome! You really are the coolest, Aunt Peyton!"

"Thanks!" She laughs. "Okay, little man, what do ya want?"

* * *

"Yay, food!" Nathan exclaims, standing from the table to help grab the drinks from his wife. Haley gratefully lets him take the cup holder, places her load on the table and smirks at his response to seeing her, but she says nothing.

His statement pulls Sawyer's attention from her stuffed toy as she looks around expectantly. "Mama?"

Nathan snickers, meeting his brother's eyes, who proceeds to roll his. Lucas ignores the inherent crude joke that can be made, choosing to laughingly comment, "I texted Peyton. Her and Jamie are halfway here..." He turns to the baby and exaggerates his expression, "Hey, Angel-face!"

"Dada!" She squeals excitedly, clapping tiny hands together. Lucas starts digging through the diaper bag for the containers he knows Peyton put there while Nathan starts digging through the food trying to find his order. Haley keeps swatting at his hands, attempting to organize everyone's food and ensure there aren't any mixups, which Nathan's efforts are making more difficult than it needs to be.

"Does my little love want mashed carrots or overly-cooked, squishy squash with her hotdog pieces?" Lucas coos at his daughter, holding the choices in front of her, one in each of his hands. Nathan stops what he's doing to watch, interested despite himself. He kind of wants to see what she'll do.

"Be boh my geh." a gleeful babble as she points to her dad's face. He leans forward to playfully bite at her fingers, which sends her into peals of shrieking giggles.

Haley finishes her self appointed task and notices her husband's intent stare at their niece. "What?" She says, leaning against his arm and absently nuzzling his shoulder.

He glances down to smile at her, then explains, "That kid, I swear, was talking to me earlier. Or trying. She got close enough to answering something and even thanked a lady for saying she's cute."

His tone is a combination of awe and disbelief. Haley sighs and lightly chuckles. "I told you Sawyer's a smart one. She can say some words already and gets really close to others."

"She understands a lot more than you'd think for her age." Lucas interrupts their conversation, not taking his attention off of his beautiful girl. He sing-songs to her, "Isn't that right?"

"Yep." She chirps with a grin. Apparently making a decision about her side dish as well, since she energetically bounces her body in the high chair and reaches for the squash pieces. Her dad promptly opens the Tupperware and places it within reach of tiny fingers.

Haley laughs at the confident response. "She's totally going to have your humble attitude, isn't she?" The brunette remarks dryly. She turns to her husband clarifying, "We taught her how to say 'please', 'thank you', and 'you're welcome' during an afternoon of boredom at the studio. Peyton also tried to teach her to recognize Cure songs. Something about a need-to-know band."

"God, I hope that proves unsuccessful." Lucas groans at the thought of yet another female in his life loving that music. Peyton already corrupted Lily.

"Jeez, Hales. We didn't do that to Jamie." Nathan states, motioning to the little girl whose attention is focused on a chunk of squash carefully gripped by her whole fist. She tries to stuff it into her mouth but ends up dropping it; Lucas patiently hands it back for her to try again.

"Yeah we did." She argues, moving to take a seat and reaching for her drink. "As soon as he learned his first word, I worked with him to learn more. Sawyer just learned earlier than he did."

"Oh." Nathan makes a face and shrugs. "It's still a little creepy. She's too little to be saying stuff."

Haley just rolls her eyes. Nathan shifts focus, straightening his posture and shading his eyes with one hand as he scans the crowd for his son and sister-in-law.

He has to do a double-take, not sure if he's mistaken. Nope. There they are, Jamie towing Peyton behind him by the hand as she searches tables for a familiar face. He can't help himself as he bursts into laughter...at the same moment he makes eye contact with the curly-haired blonde. She gives him her patented death-glare, seeming to just dare him to mock her, but he knows she knows he will.

"What?" Lucas asks, amused, sharing a smile with Haley at the sight of his brother practically bent over in mirth.

"P-pey-ton!" He wheezes out, trying to suck in oxygen and pointing in her general direction. The two friends follow his finger to see the woman in question; Haley immediately tries to stifle her laugh and darts her eyes to her best friend to see his reaction. Lucas is grinning widely, dimples deep, but his eyes hold nothing but pure adoration as his wife draws closer.

"Wh-what'd you do?" Nathan laughs as soon as the two blondes reach the table.

Jamie looks at his dad like he just grew a second head. "We got our faces painted." He explains slowly, as if to a dimwitted infant.

It's Peyton's turn to attempt to hold back laughter at Jamie's tone, meeting the gaze of her husband, who stands up to give her a quick kiss.

"I see that." Nathan states, unfazed. "I meant, why on earth does Peyton's face look like that?"

Peyton growls, narrowing her eyes at him. Lucas glances at her expression, then up at his brother, mouthing _you're in trouble_ with a smirk dancing on his lips. Haley swats at her husband's arm while she studies her friend's face. It's done so the upper half resembles a butterfly's spread wings. A shimmery line from mid-forehead to the tip of her nose serves as the body. The eye makeup is dramatic, mostly done in swirls of blues and greens, with touches of the lightest purple thrown in. Most of the paint shimmers in the sunlight, making it look like the butterfly is about to fly off her face.

While Haley finds it funny that a grown woman is sporting that look, she's also very impressed with the job done on it. "I like it." She says simply.

"Me, too." Lucas readily agrees. "I think you look beautiful."

Peyton's mollified by that, but doesn't take her glare off of Nathan. Jamie's not looking too pleased with him, either. "I picked it out. I like it, so don't make fun of us!"

At that sad little plea from his son, Nathan crouches down to his level. "Buddy, I'm not making fun of you guys, and I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I was just teasing Aunt Peyton because most adults don't wear face-paint on normal occasions."

"Boring people." Jamie retorts. "Aunt Peyton's not boring. She's cool."

"Yeah Nate. The coolest." Lucas echoes words from that morning, pulling his wife closer into his side and pressing a kiss to her temple. His brother just raises his eyebrow at him and softly shakes his head.

"Can _you_ be this cool, Scott?" Peyton challenges, the dare clear in her eyes as she smirks smugly at him.

Haley's eyes fly between the two, before she leans a little more on Peyton's side. "I think he can. He'd make a great...bobcat. Right Jamie?"

And that's when she notices that her son is not painted up to look like his favorite animal. His face is painted orange and white, with black touches. She recognizes it immediately, but it takes a moment more to process the fact that he's _not_ a bobcat. And that she lost the bet with Peyton. Damn it.

Jamie beams. "That'd be awesome! After lunch, me and Aunt Peyton can show you where the face painting is. Everybody can get a different animal!"

Haley is quick to agree with her son, but the two grown men just stare at each other in consternation. But they do have some time to come up with an excuse not to.

Apparently the baby is tired of being ignored, because they're momentarily interrupted by a shouted, "Dada! foo!"

"There's my gorgeous baby girl!" Peyton swoops in. Her baby just stares, startled. And stares some more, while the adults watch her expression. When it starts to crumble, Peyton's quick to try to soothe, clasping a tiny hand and nibbling on the baby's fingertips, cooing "You like Mommy's makeup? I'm a butterfly, yes I am."

Recognizing her mom's voice and soothing tone, Sawyer presents her with a smile before ducking her head. She peeks up again, laughing when her mom does.

"boo-ful." she stretches to pat her hand on her mom's cheek, who turns into the touch, bringing the small palm to her lips for a kiss.

"Am I the only one disturbed by her ability to hold a conversation?" Nathan asks at large. At the resounding _yes_ from everyone (except the baby) he drops into his chair with a small pout.

"And what are you?" He asks his son. Once again, he's at the receiving end of a group reaction, but this time it's in incredulous looks. Why that is, he has no idea.

"Nemo." Jamie says in a 'duh' tone. "Aunt Peyton joked that if I get lost, it'll be like a game of 'Finding Nemo'!"

Haley shoots an exasperated look at the other woman. "Well played."

Peyton just smirks, "I came up with that on our way here. _After_ he had it done." Haley only scowls at her a little, before shrugging it off. She can accept defeat gracefully...most of the time.

"How come everyone always says that to Aunt Peyton?" Jamie wonders, confused. "Like that man in line."

"What man?" This comes quickly from Lucas' mouth. He'd gone back to helping Sawyer eat, but with that statement from his nephew, he turns away from his task, unintentionally holding a hotdog piece just out of his daughter's reach. She's not pleased.

Peyton rolls her eyes. She sees Haley waggling her eyebrows at her and has to press her lips together to keep the smile at bay.

Jamie's the one who explains. "He was standing behind us in line when the painter-lady went on break. But she let Aunt Peyton borrow her paints 'til she got back. I think the man was maybe a little mad he didn't think of it first."

"Or maybe impressed by a certain woman's ability to get her way." Nathan adds, attempting to rub his brother's face in the fact that his wife has a way about her that other men appreciate and admire. He knows _he_ does, but his admiration is strictly platonic. That's not always the case though, unfortunately. For either of the Scott women.

He scores a hit when Lucas' frown deepens and he squints his eyes at the thought. He doesn't like to think things like that, because Peyton's his—he won't share any part of her that he doesn't have to. Almost as if she's reading his mind, his wife once again flicks his head and gives him a withering look, though the effect is kind of ruined by the streaks of color decorating her face. He grins at her abashedly; it's not like he ever needs to worry, but there are moments when he just can't help it. His girl is amazing and he's certain everyone can see that.

"I'm starved! Where's my food?" The conversation is broken by Jamie's exclamation, as he starts enthusiastically sifting through the cartons on the table.

Haley rushes to help him, directing people's attention to their orders and basically being motherly with her concern for clean hands, napkin dispensing, and habit of taking over. Lucas and Peyton sit either side of Sawyer, both helping their daughter actually get food into her mouth when she only wants to play with it. And just because Nathan complains, they also proceed to flirt outrageously, sending veiled messages across the table. Nathan does his best to act disgusted, but some comments send him into laughing fits as he tries to outdo them with his come-ons to Haley. For some reason, the blonde Scotts prove to be much more adept at backhanded flirting and silent communication than the brunette duo. Haley claims it's the result of years of sneaking around and pretending to be _only_ friends. Those fighting words cause a series of rapid-fire witty insults to fly between the two couples, laughter abundant. Jamie's too intent on his pizza to notice much, as well as one of the books he has open beside his lunch, and when he does come up for air, he's left mostly confused.

But he's used to it by now. And Sawyer's too young to care. Neither one understands it yet, but they're definitely luckier than most.

The Scott family is an amazing thing to be a part of for this generation.

* * *

Haley stops and studies her reflection in the bathroom mirror, admiring the detailing of the giraffe paint job splashed across her face. "You did great work on this, girlie."

"Thanks," Peyton comments, leaning forward and frowning at a smudge on her sister-in-law's cheekbone. She automatically reaches over to fix it, ignoring the raised eyebrow on the other woman's face.

Haley just shakes her head. Peyton's always been serious and critical of her own work, even if it's simply a temporary, just-for-fun display.

"Sooo, what do you think Nathan's saying about his?" Green eyes dance with mirth as they meet brown ones in the mirror.

Haley laughs out loud, "I can't believe you actually got him to sit and have his face painted to look like a bobcat."

"Hey! I didn't guilt him, Jamie did."

"No, not really. He was doing well convincing our boy that he was allergic to the paints. He only sat down after you threatened to cry, and Lucas said that if you did, it would not end pleasantly."

When their eyes meet again, both women burst into laughter. "Oh God, did you see his face?" Peyton chortled, mimicking his resigned pout, complete with crossed arms and under-the-breath mumbling.

"Did you see Luke's when you declared it was his turn?" She had to laugh at the memory of Peyton gleefully informing Lucas that he was going to be painted to look like a lion, since that seems to be Sawyer's favorite animal. The baby girl still squeals and babbles every time he looks at her; it's adorable. With her reaction, Lucas didn't seem to mind the stares from other people all that much. Nathan, however, wasn't taking it as calmly, especially when someone recognized him as the newest draft into the Charlotte Bobcats. He already threatened Peyton that if a picture of him looking like this ended up in magazines, he'd spread a rumor _so bad I don't even know it yet_ about her. She blithely commented that no one knew who _she_ was, so she didn't care.

Haley kind of loves their teasing, sibling-rivalry-like relationship. It make hers and Lucas' look that much better, since they hardly ever resort to that level of childish antics. It does look really fun, though.

She breaks from her musings when Peyton waves a hand in front of her eyes, "Helllloooo? You in there, Hales?"

"What?"

"Dude, where'd you go?" Peyton questions. "Fantasizing about a giant bobcat?"

"Eww." Haley scrunches her nose and nudges Peyton's hip with her own. "About as much as you dream of a giant lion."

"Eww." She mimics. They share yet another chuckle as they walk out to meet their families waiting for them.

"Momma! Look what me and Sawyer got!" Jamie rushes up to them excitedly, brandishing a balloon sword and wearing a balloon hat shaped like a giraffe.

While Haley admires her son's new acquisitions, Peyton makes a beeline for her daughter, perched on Lucas' hip. She's giddily waving a purple balloon twisted into a shape Peyton doesn't recognize.

"What do you have, baby girl?" Playfully tugging on the animal.

"Doh-ee!" Sawyer cries, pushing it towards her mother.

"A dog." Nathan supplies helpfully, more used to his niece's apparent genius with conversation, but not believing for a second that anyone would understand that 'word'.

Peyton gives him a (not really) annoyed look. "I heard her." Turning back to Sawyer, "What does a doggie say?"

The baby grins and ducks her head, waving her animal, but not saying anything. Lucas pulls her away from his side so he can see her face. "A doggie says 'woof woof'. Can you say that, Angel-face? Woof woof."

"Woof woof." Peyton repeats with an exaggerated expression and a wiggle to the balloon toy.

The baby stares at the animal, then waves it at her uncle who's watching the interaction carefully. He chimes in, "Woof woof."

"Whoooof." At the close approximation, the three adults give little celebratory exclamations, taking it in turn to tickle the girl or rain kisses on her mostly un-painted face. Peyton had worried about covering her daughter's face with paint at such a young age, but not wanting her to be left out either. She settled on outlining a tiny butterfly on her baby's forehead. When Peyton had shown Sawyer her reflection in a mirror, the little girl had patted her reflection enthusiastically, saying _boo-ful_ a couple of times. She didn't seem to realize it was on her own face.

"Haley! I just taught the princess a new word!" Nathan boasts loudly, claiming the attention of both his wife and son who join the rest of the group.

Haley raises an eyebrow at her husband, "Hopefully it's not a bad one. Or related to basketball." She adds as an afterthought, recalling her own son's first words. He blows a kiss at her and winks.

"What word?" Jamie asks.

His voice draws Sawyer's attention to him, so he makes a face and waves his sword at the animal she's clutching. She uses it to bat his sword away, "Whoof!"

"Hey!" Jamie laughs, then tries to get her to do it again. Nathan busies himself trying to encourage her attention away from that new game and to say the word 'Nate'. Until he finally just pulls the baby from his brother's arms and lofts her over his head, out of Jamie's reach. The two blonde males protest these actions, but they're all smiling at the infectious giggles escaping the little girl's mouth.

Peyton turns to Haley with a wide grin. "My baby's so smart!"

"We both got lucky with our kids." Haley agrees. "They could've turned out as weird as Nathan."

"Hey! I heard that!" The affronted man calls, but doesn't even pause in his game of keep-the-baby-away-from-Luke-and-Jamie.

Lucas snickers, "Well, they weren't exactly quiet about it, were they?"

"Yeah." Peyton says, ignoring the guys. "Let's just hope they don't grow up to act like Lucas, either."

To which Nathan gives a "hah!" and Lucas stops in his tracks to stare at his wife challengingly. He saunters over, "Oh yeah?"

She raises her eyebrow and smirks. In a sudden move that has her emitting a small shriek, he wraps an arm around her waist and drops her into a 'dip' with a murmured, "You know you love it."

"Maybe." She doesn't back down.

"Oh, grow up!" Nathan complains, "There are kids here!"

Lucas rolls his eyes, but draws Peyton into a standing position. When she goes to open her mouth to speak, he silences her with a kiss.

"My eyes! I'm blind!"

"Eww!"

"Oh god, I'm scarred for life!"

At this chorus, the two blondes separate with laughs, turning to see the humorous reactions of their family. Jamie is fake gagging and giggling, well used to witnessing those kinds of things; Haley is dramatically clutching her hands to her chest, but unable to keep from laughing, too; Nathan has his gaze firmly on the baby in his arms, whose eyes he's covering with a large palm that she's trying to shake off her face.

"Oh, whatever." Peyton dismisses. "Like you two never do it."

"Not this morning." Nathan quips, earning an embarrassed moan of his name from Haley and an "Oh, gross!" from Peyton as she screws up her face at the thought.

Lucas' look is wry as he takes Sawyer from his brother. "And you say _we're_ scarring her." He then glances down as Jamie who looks a little lost. "Man, there are big ears present!"

"My ears aren't big!" Jamie protests, joining the only part of the conversation he really understands. "Anyway, can we go see the reptile house now? Everybody went to the bathroom already."

"Jamie!" Haley admonishes her son. "You don't have to announce it like that."

He just shrugs and frowns at them all. "Can we go now, _please_?"

"Go!" Sawyer chimes in, from her dad's arms.

"Okay!" Peyton bounces a little on her toes, scooping up the giant plush cat she wishes they hadn't bought yet. "Let's go!"

The family gathers up their belongings and heads to one section of the zoo Haley was hoping they could avoid forever, cracking jokes about their faces and teasing Haley about her neuroses. They manage to see a huge chunk of the zoo before Sawyer starts getting fussy from missing her nap. Jamie wants to see _just one more thing_, so the Scotts separate into their smaller units; Nathan, Haley, and Jamie off to see the penguins while Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer leave for home.

* * *

Jamie's exhausted and out like a light after their full day at the zoo. Haley finishes tucking him in, bending to place a kiss onto his cheek. Turning, she walks towards her husband who's leaning against the door jam watching her, and right into his arms.

"Today was a good day." She murmurs into his chest, loving the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms. These quiet moments are her favorite part of the day. When her family is all together and winding down.

He nods, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "It was. I miss days like these."

She sighs, pulling out of his arms and tugging him gently down the hall to their room. "We still have them. That's the important part."

"I know. I guess I just sometimes feel like I'm missing it all by being away a lot more now."

"But you're not." Haley counters. "We're all still together, we'll come to games, you'll come home. You aren't missing anything because you make sure you don't, and that won't change. I'll make sure, too."

He gives her a small smile, looking a little boyish. It sends thoughts of this morning swimming into her mind, and what was interrupted by their much loved child with bad timing. Well, he's sound asleep now, and there's nothing else pressing for either her or Nathan to do right now. Except maybe each other. She very deliberately shuts and locks the door behind her, leaning against it and watching his expression change to one she really likes. Smiling coyly, she tugs off her shirt, letting it land at her feet as she tilts her head. "I think we were about here this morning, right?"

He shakes his head lightly and grasps her wrist, pulling her off balance so that her body falls against his. "No. We were _here_."

Nathan lowers his head to nip at her lip before kissing her thoroughly. They stumble to their bed, Haley falling down onto it as soon as her knees hit the edge, taking her husband with her. She really, _really_ loves it when he's home.

Returning kiss for kiss and touch for touch, Haley loses herself in the one—the only—man she's ever trusted or loved this much. Later, she'll have to send him off on a basketball tour for millions of screaming fans to admire, but for now he's all hers.

_Always_ hers.

And she really loves that.

* * *

Peyton lay sprawled across her husband, absently playing with the pendant on the chain around his neck. One of his hands lightly slides up and down her naked back, creating a warm friction she likes. She turns her head just enough to press a kiss over his thundering heartbeat, too exhausted to move any more than that.

"Sawyer really had fun today, didn't she?" Peyton speaks through a yawn that has her husband chuckling in amusement.

"Mmm." He agrees, applying a little more pressure on her back, forcing her to arch into him a little. "I did too. You?"

Garnering the strength to lift her head, she meets his eyes and smiles. "I did."

She wiggles against him a little bit, knowing full well that she's being a slight tease with her movements. His reaction is obvious and she grins wickedly. She has a lot more energy suddenly. He sees that grin and purses his lips, squinting up at her. "Hey."

She shifts so her face is directly above his, her hair falling to curtain them in their own little world. "Hey what?"

"You did that on purpose." He breaths out, banding one arm around her waist and bringing the other hand to cup the back of her head.

She touches her nose to his. "What'cha gonna do about it?"

She suddenly finds herself on her back, Lucas settled between her raised knees. He presses just a little closer in a _very _good way. She sucks in a breath and arches up into him, watching his eyes darken as he watches her.

"I'm gonna prove it." Right before he kisses her, scattering the teasing thoughts in her head.

When his lips trail down to play on her neck, she curls one leg over his hip, resting her foot against his calf. Just like she knew would happen, one of his hands finds it's way there. He lightly traces his fingertips over all the skin he can reach.

He lifts his head with a wicked grin of his own, staring into her eyes as his fingers find the bend of her knee. Peyton sputters a laugh at the tickling sensation, and mock pouts. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" He teases, blue eyes twinkling.

She laughs, echoing, "You did that on purpose."

"Oh yeah? Prove it" He challenges, repeating the action a second time. He only stops when she raises her eyebrow and tightens her leg around him.

She notices that her motion leaves him a little distracted as he focuses his attention elsewhere for a moment. She splays her fingers at his jawline, directing his gaze to hers and smiles a little smugly at him. "I think that means I win."

"Mmm. I do, too." He acquiesces, foregoing a playful challenge in favor of immersing himself in one of his favorite things to do.

She thinks they both win.

They have a life they love, with great friends and fulfilling careers. They have a daughter they adore who's absolutely amazing. And they have each other. Through bad and good times.

They always will. _Forever_.

Oh, what a way to win.

_fin.

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm guessing maybe someone will take issue with Sawyer being able to talk at 8 months...it is entirely possible! My mom told me I said my first word at only 6 months old and could form sentences by 8 months....not every word was pronounced correctly, though lol! My cousin spoke early as well. Write what you know, right? :-)  
**

**Let me know what you think about this! Good, bad, or ugly, I'd love to hear it!**

**oh, and it wouldn't let me save symbols as a page break, like it let me before...anyone know why? or how to get around that?  
**


End file.
